


Bringing back the sun

by Kekegirl30



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Portgas D. Ace, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, royale au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekegirl30/pseuds/Kekegirl30
Summary: A long time ago the kingdom lost its light, the people lost there queen, and resources. Now 19 years later princess Sanji is getting ready for marriage, but falling in love with a thief was never in the plan.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 35





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one piece fanfic so I hope you guys like this.

A long time ago in the kingdom of Germa, there lived a king and a queen who where adored by everyone in town. The town people all worked together, the town was well fed and the light of the kingdom shone bright until one day…

19 years ago…

"My Queen you can't do this , this child will kill you, she's -" Époni was cut off by the ill queen. "Époni this is my only child, I have to give her a good life, besides the prophecy said that she will bring light back to the kingdom, she is the village's only hope. Tell cook Zeff to look after her for me-." The Queen was cut off by the horrible pain she felt.

"Look she already made up her mind so go Époni, I can take care of the queen." The crazy old nurse said and Époni ran down the hallway.

Finally the Queen pushed out her child and she was born. Princess Sanji.

The king was devastated when he learned that his wife was murdered by posin, but sadly there wasn't much he could do except for raise the child up on his own

Present Day…

"Princess, Princess!" It was like this every morning when Princess Sanji's Handmaid Ann tried to wake her up. Ann rolled her eyes as she tried to shake the princess awake yet again.

"Ughhhhh, Ann come on it's like, 5:00 p.m why are you trying to wake me up right now?" Sanji growned, she did not feel like getting up right now.

Ann facepalmed herself and took a deep breath. "You're supposed to be at the party princess, not sleeping in." Ann explained as she started to drag the reluctant princess out of bed.

"Ann like I said it's like 5 something p.m, the party doesn't start till at least 8." Sanji replied as she desperately tried to remain in bed.

"You dumbass… princess it's already 7:55!"

After hearing that, Sanji jumped out of bed as fast as her little legs could take her. Her father was already mad at her for not being able to perfect her curtsey and other stuff like trying to sneak out in the village, but if she was late for yet another meeting she was gonna be in a whole new world of punishment. 

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Curse you stupid alarm clock!" Sanji cursed as she threw on her dress and Ann tied up her corset. Even if it was strange, it's not like this wasn't a day to day thing for Ann and Sanji. 

Princess Sanji was forever late for everything and Ann knew she was partly to blame on or that.

"Go and put your shoes on and meet me down in the ballroom." Ann said as she ran out the room and started walking down the steps.

"Stupid dad, stupid dress, and stupid royal meetings!" Sanji screamed as she put her first heel on. She was never good at being on time, whether she was sneaking out, goofing off with Ann, not doing her studies, or hanging out with chef Zeff , she always managed to get on her fathers nerves. Sanji closed her eyes and began to think about life outside the castle, when Époni came in.

"My goodness Princess Sanji you should be downstairs at the ceremony, It's already Eight!" Époni scolded Sanji. Sanji didn't know why Époni didn't like her, so without another word, Sanji walked out of her room and ran down the stairs to the Ballroom.

In the Village…

Zoro finished pulling up his tie and he put on his mask, he couldn't risk getting caught. 

"My my my, you know you shouldn't do such things Zoro." A women with dark hair commented, as she put down her cup of tea.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Come on don't be serious Robin, the children our starving all because of those Snooty Royals. Besides Chopper is one of those starving children, so if I have to steal from the kingdom, so be it." Zoro said. 

Robin Knew Zoro was like this all the time so there was no stopping him when he put his mind to something. "Zoro grabbed the sack and ran off to the palace, leaving all his bad thoughts behind him.

\------------------------

Sanji sat in her chair, chewing on a dango stick, since she wasn't able to smoke, she knew she needed something in her mouth and since she couldn't watch lesbian porn and long for the touch of another female to lick her pussy, ( it was a lewd thought) but it was true. Sure it was weird that she was a lesbian princess but nobody seemed to mind, and in all honesty, she had never found a man interesting in all of her life, and she doubted it would ever happen until she saw a handsome man with nice tanned skin, silver eyes, and green hair walk into the room. 

He looked like a tall drink and damn was Sanji thirsty. 

Suddenly it was time for the dance and the handsome stranger had lifted her up and they began to dance. The whole time Sanji felt butterflies fly around her stomach the whole time.

"It was nice dancing with you." Sanji said, as a blush crept up on her cheeks. "And I with you." The mysterious man said, causing the young princesses heart to flutter.

Sanji could listen to his deep sexy voice forever.

" umm could you show me the way to the bathroom?" The stranger asked. (How could Sanji say no to a voice That sexy?)

Sanii took him to the bathroom and decided to go back down to the ballroom. She was so excited to tell Ann about the handsome stranger. It took Ann a few minutes to realize the stranger would probably need help to find his way back, so Sanji retraced her steps.

\--------------------------

Zoro cursed under his breath, he couldn't believe that he had gotten lost. " _ Why the hell was the castle so big anyways?"  _ Zoro thought, besides the sack of food may have been light to carry to him, but the more that he carried it, the more tired and irritated he became. Besides it already took him a while to change out of his fancy suit that he stole, and change into his cloak and usual ragged clothing, and the true struggle came when he had to find his way to the kitchen and sneak the food into the sack without the staff getting too curious.

Suddenly Zoro stopped and his silver eyes met grey-blue ones.

Immediately Zoro broke himself from the trance and ran towards the window.

Sanji barely had a chance to react when the Stranger began bolting towards the window. Sanji couldn't let this person leave with whatever jewels where in that sack.

"Hey stop it right right now! Stop it right this instant!" Sanji yelled and just as she was about to catch him, the stranger lept out of the window, grabbed a vine and landed perfectly. Sanji was amazed but she was not gonna let him get the jump on her.

Suddenly, Sanji jumped out the window and grabbed onto the vine. Sadly though Sanji did not have the luck that the thief had, and she fell to the ground… hard.

"G-get back here!" Sanji yelled, but she just couldn't get up. Just as her conscious was fading she heard some footsteps coming from behind her. The last thing she saw was a middle finger and boots running away.

_ "Son of a bi-" _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes the othe vinsmoke children don't exist in this story , and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"Sanji! Judge yelled. Who did this to my daughter?" Ann grabbed her arm and looked away.

Earlier… 

Ann grabbed a plate of chicken and began eating. Apparently for a lady she had a large appetite but she couldn't help it with all the stuff she does everyday. 

"Clank!"

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ann asked as she walked further into the kitchen. Ann looked in and saw none other than Zoro. "Zoro what the hell are you doing here?!" Ann whispered, trying not to bring too much attention back here. "Isn't it obvious Ann, the children in the village are dying. We have no resources, no food, and our houses are breaking down. I'm bringing this food to people who need it, not some stuck up Royals who have fancy dinners like this all the time while our people starve, besides Ann you know what it's like." Zoro said as he stuffed some more food in the sack.

Ann knew good and well that Zoro was right. "Fine I'll help you." Ann said as she helped put more food in the sack. "Now go, before you get caught, chef Zeff doesn't like when people steal from his pantry." Ann exclaimed, and with that Zoro ran out the kitchen when Zeff came in.

"Ann! Don't tell me you fucking ate that much food!" Zeff yelled, while a vein threatened to pop out of his head. 

"Sorry I got really hungry." Ann replied, while the kitchen staff pushed her out the kitchen.  _ "I hope it was worth all of this. Zoro." _

____________

Sanji groaned as she got up from her bed. Her body felt like absolute shit and her head felt like somebody slammed a hammer to her head. Then she remembered. That bastard gave her the finger!

"Ughhh! That, that thief, how dare he flick me off!" Sanji yelled. She was beyond furious right now, I mean who would do such a thing, and to her of all people!

"Ah, princess you're awake." Ann said as she brought a glass of water and aspirin to the angry princess. "Ann did you guys catch that thief last night?" Sanji asked, hoping for good results. Ann sighed.

"Princess, the thief didn't really do anything wrong, he just took some food, something that is easily replenishable for a royal." Ann replied. "Replenishable! Are you even aware of what royalty is! It's not fair that he thinks he can be the new Robin Ho-" Sanji was cut off by a hot smack to her face.

"Princess I may be your handmaid, but I will not let you disrespect the people of this village. Before you speak such nonsense, maybe you should try and see what your people are going through." Ann said.

Sanji sat in shock. She sighed. "I'm so sorry Ann, I was just so upset I shouldn't have said those things." Sanji said. She knew she was just upset about that thief. 

"It's fine princess, now come on, your father wishes to see you." Ann said, while she helped the princess get on her feet.

___________

Ann waited outside the door pacing back and forth until she bumped into Sabo.

" Oh, sorry." Ann said while she rubbed her arm, trying to stop the blush that threatened to creep up on her face. Ann had a thing for a couple men in her life, one of them just so happened to be Sabo. He was one of the Royal guards; he was also the second commander. 

"It's fine Ann. Don't think too much about it." Sabo replied as he grabbed Ann's chin and pulled her closer.

"You look lovely today Ann." Sabo said as he leaned in closer to the girl. "Sabo I-" 

"Sabo, what are you doing?" Marco asked. He had a furious face on, which wasn't much different from his normal persona. Sabo groaned. "Nothing Commander." Marco was the first commander of the Royal guards. "A word Sabo." Marco said as he led the guard down the hallway.

Ann sighed. She always felt like Marco didn't like her sometimes, and if he didn't like her that would kinda suck in Ann's book, after all she did have a thing for the older male. Speaking of Older men, Ann just couldn't stop thinking about how handsome Captain Smoker was. He was the Captain of the guards, and man was he tall dark drink… like coffee. And his ass looked so delicious. Ann at least thought so.

___________________

"You wanted to see me father?" Sanji asked, as she took her seat. "After Yesterday's fiasco, we need to make more ties with our neighboring countries. Judge exclaimed. So in order to do so, you will choose someone to marry from our four neighboring kingdoms." Sanji's mouth fell open.

"What!" Sanji exhaled. 

"I know, it's not ideal, but honestly I don't really care what you think." Judge said. Sanji sighed. She knew Époni didn't like her, but she knew deep down her father loathed her.

"So what are my options?" Sanji asked, as her head fell down in disappointment. 

"You will either marry Queen Lin Lin's daughter Charlotte Pudding, king Nefertari's Daughter Vivi, Queen Scarlett's daughter Rebecca, or King Doflamingo's son, Law.

Sanji sighed. 

" you'll spend some time with them all and then you pick the one best suited. Judge said. That is all, you can leave now."

And with that Sanji left with tears filled in her eyes, she always knew she was gonna get married, couldn't they wait until she was 21? And on top of all of that she doesn't know a thing about her kingdom!

Sanji was royally screwed.

________________________

Zoro chugged down the rest of his beer with one swig.  _ " damn that girl could've ruined all of my plans."  _ Zoro thought. He would've never thought that the princess would jump out the window after him, was it wrong that he was intrigued? Well it didn't matter now, at least the children got something to eat, and some of the adults were able to stop their starvation. But it still wasn't enough.

"What are you thinking about over there Roronoa?" Robin asked. Zoro rolled his eyes. " None of your business Robin." Zoro replied. Robin just shrugged as she took another sip from her tea. "You know you can't do it all Swordsman, no matter how hard you try stealing just won't help, especially with no medicine." Robin explained. "Well at least I'm doing something, instead of sitting around and sipping on tea." Zoro growled.

It pained him to know that Robin was right. And he knew that the town needed medicine badly.

"Well Zoro, if you really think that way, don't say I didn't warn you." Robin said with a smile. It was always kind of creepy when Robin smiled like that, it was even worse when she knew things that could help others. 

______________

"Princess you can't just stay in your room all day Princess." Ann said as Sanji stuffed Her face harder into her pillow and squeezed her teddy bear tighter. With the way she was holding on to that Teddy bear, then real bears would definitely have something to fear.

Sanji grabbed her cigarette pack off of her nightstand, and began to light it up. "It's not fair… other people get to choose who they marry, other people may be poor but at least one of their parents showed them love." Sanji said. Ann sat down next to the devastated princess. "you know Princess, things may never go as planned but that doesn't mean your mother didn't love you." Ann said. Sanji sighed. "Hey Ann, what do you know about my mom? What was she like?" Sanji asked, causing Ann's eyes to open up wider. 

" I have to go." Ann said, quickly leaving the room before the princess could say another word. 

And with that Sanji was left in her room with her thoughts, and she found herself thinking about those damn silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave any suggestions you have in the comments below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, nect chapter should be out Next week.

It was the next morning and Sanji was definitely not ready to do anything but sleep today. She is still in pain from falling off of a vine (thanks to that thief) and on top of that she has to think about  **_marriage._ **

Sometimes Sanji would wonder what life would be like if she were a simple village girl,  _ " _ **_What would it be like in the village?"_ ** She often wondered on nights that she couldn't rest.

"Ah good morning Princess, your bath is ready." Izo said. He always helped the princess out with her bath, because whenever Ann would do it the princess would get a bit, eh… overly excited.

"Coming." Sanji replied as she reluctantly got up from her comfy bed.  **_" Here we go again life, what train are you gonna hit me with today?"_ ** Sanji wondered as she grabbed her stuff. Zeff looked over at the Princesses room. Zeff knew what Sora wanted him to do for her but what could he do, the princess could be quite the primadonna on occasions, so much so the princess would believe that nobody had it worse then her.

Perhaps she should go to the village, might do the girl some good, and with that thought Zeff had an idea.

___________________

Usopp tried getting the wagon situated. " **_Why did this stupid wagon have to give him a hard time, and it was bad enough the dumb horses tried to attack him whenever he cleaned out the stables. And for a royal castle it was surprising they didn't have much staff."_ ** Usopp thought as he finally finished the wheel of the wagon, only for it to fall apart again. 

" Need some help over there brother?" An eccentric voice said from the other side. Usopp knew who it was. It was Franky.

Franky had been his mentor since he was a young boy. 

"Yeah I could use a hand with this dumb thing. Never works when I do it." Usopp exclaimed. Franky laughed at the other man's antics. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Usopp." 

Suddenly the backdoor to the kitchen opened, and it revealed none other than Chef Zeff.

"Good morning Chef, do you need to go on a supply run?" Usopp asked. Zeff shook his head. "No, actually I have a favor to ask you two." Zeff replied, causing Franky and Usopp to look at each other. "Sure,whaddya need brother?" Franky asked, placing his tools down next to his leg. Zeff sighed and he pulled out a cigar. 

"I was wondering of you could take the princess out to the village, she's always stuck inside, and her opinion on the world just so happens to be wrong, I need her to see what it's like out there "Zeff said, while puffing smoke out his mouth.

Usopp was not down for this plan. "Does the king know about this? Usopp asked. Zeff shook his head, causing Usopp to panic. Oh lord! THE KING DOESN'T KNOW! I'M GONNA LOSE MY JOB AND D-" Usopp felt a hand hit his mouth. "Sure we'll do it." Franky replied. "Who's doing what now?" Usopp said, as he gave Franky the 'are you crazy' look. "Thank you so much. Eggplant really needs this." Zeff responded, then he went back into the kitchen.

"Franky, why are you actively trying to make us lose our jobs? Usopp asked. Franky sighed. "The kingdom has had so many bad things happen to it, maybe if the princess goes into town she'll see what the people need." Franky said. 

Usopp knew Franky was right, but Usopp did not feel like getting another job.

"Oooh I just remembered I have 'don't sneak the princess out into the village' disease, looks like this one is up to you." Usopp said, earning himself a whack to the back. "Damn it man up Usopp, besides nobody will even notice, it'll be an in and out type situation." Franky said. 

But one thing Usopp had learned is that nothing is that simple. 

.

.

.

Law sat in the chair trying hard to distract himself. Of course Doflamingo was gonna try and get him married off, this was probably his revenge from what law said to him last week. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the young prince's door. 

"Who is it?" Law asked, he was clearly annoyed and definitely did not want to be bothered right now. "It's your squiggle." The other voice said.

Only one person in the entire world could butcher saying Squire and call themself a squiggle instead. "What do you want Squire Luffy?" Law asked, he wasn't in the mood for the squires antics. "Sorry but Mingo really wants to see you, something about the marriage to the princess." Luffy replied, Law sighed, never had he ever imagined doing this bullshit. "Tell him I'm on my way." Law replied, rolling his eyes. 

Luffy did as he was told and began walking down the steps. In all honesty the squire was very upset about the marriage,  **_how could the evil mingo force law to marry someone?_ ** Luffy thought. Besides Luffy had all right to be mad, when it was the prince, who had stolen his heart.

.

.

.

Linlin stuffed her mouth with more and more cake. " Now Pudding, you better not mess this up for me, we will take the kingdom over, right from under their noses." Katakuri shook his head. 

He was loyal to mama, but something inside of him, made him feel very guilty for taking over there kingdom, afterall nothing was very valuable in that kingdom after the light went away, unless there was something ama wasn't telling him.

" Are you okay Brother?" Brulee asked, gently placing her hand on top of his. " Yes I'm fine, just lost in thought." Kataluri replied, as Linlins continued explaining her plan to take over the other kingdom.

.

.

.

Zoro looked in the room and saw little Chopper lying in the bed. Chopper was getting very sick and it pained Zoro. If only he had some medicine. Just then an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Robin, just to let you know, I have something to do tonight so I won't be back till later." Zoro said. Robin rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't get caught Zoro." She replied, as Zoro got his cloak on. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me Robin I can handle myself." Zoro said, as he walked out the door.

.

.

.

Sanji sat on her bed reviewing Princess etiquette when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mister Zeff? Is it cooking time already?" Sanji said with glee. Sanji loved cooking time. "Actually, I'm here to do something else, get your cloak eggplant."

Sanji was confused, but she decided to listen, it only took a few minutes but soon the princess was outside with Zeff. 

"What are we doing out here Zeff?" Sanji asked, her patience was definitely being tested today.

"Well eggplant… you're going to the village." Sanji was shocked.

"But I-" Sanji was cut off by Zeff. " You need to do this eggplant, now hurry up if you wanna make it back before dinner." Zeff said, and Sanji listened. Sanji was excited but very curious as to why the old man helped her out. 

**_" So this is the train life hit me with today huh?"_ **

Meanwhile, under the kingdom, trouble was brewing…

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you all enjoy
> 
> If you want to you can also guess who's starting the trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS AND THE NICE COMMENTS.

Sanji knew that sneaking out of the palace would be a great atrocite for her family but yet here she was, listening to the old man. Maybe it was because he treated her like his daughter, maybe because he helped her with her dream, or maybe it was because she had always wanted to sneak out the castle and see what it was like outside the comfort of her castle. Well whatever the reason was, it didn't matter, it was beyond way too late to turn back now.

"Okay princess, we need to go over ground rules, and as your squire it is my job to give it to you. Usopp said. Even if Usopp was terrified to disobey the king, he had to admit that he enjoyed being the reliable one. So rule number one; keep your cloak closed at all times. People love to steal anything that has jewels on or anything of value on it. Two; keep your face hidden, not many people know how you look, but those who do know that you are worth a lot so they won't hesitate to sell you for everything you're worth. Sanji nodded her head. And finally rule number three; never mention your life in the palace, it will make things painfully clear who you are." Usopp explained. Sanji pouted.

Even though she was going into the village, it was as if it didn't matter at all, it was like she was still being hidden in the castle! Sanji bit her cheek and looked out of the carriage. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt. 

"Why did we stop?" The princess asked, it was bad enough that she couldn't walk around freely. Franky sighed. "We can't just mosey around in a carriage, that would be a dead give away that royalty is in the village, someone would snatch you up in a second, so we have to hide the carriage here and walk the rest of the way on foot." Franky explained, earning another exasperated gasp from the princess. "Are you kidding me! Walk all the way there! What if I die of heat, or break a heel?" Sanji whined. Franky shook his head in disbelief, while giving a sorrowful look towards Usopp. "Princess this is no time to complain, you either come with us to the village like Zeff said, or you go back to your miserable life in the castle." Usopp said. Right now Usopp was not trying to deal with the princesses bullshit. "Hmph, fine Usopp, but my feet better be fine after this, you know my legs are one of my greatest features." Sanji said. Franky and Usopp just rolled their eyes and continued their journey on foot.

.

.

Zoro ran faster and faster, he had to get that medicine and it wasn't like he could just ask politely, it wasn't like the king was known to have a kind heart. Zoro dashed through when he saw a carriage. That was odd, but it didn't matter, he had to get to the kingdom. Zoro stopped and looked at the carriage again. Maybe that carriage could be useful.

.

.

Ann grabbed another pin from the pin cushion to hold the new ball gown she was making for the princess. It would be for the party that was to be held in 2 days when the princess would start her search for a mate.

'Knock knock' 

Ann looked over at the door, maybe it was Sabo coming to bring her some food. But unfortunately for Ann it was somebody else. It was the guard Hina and the newest guard Rob Lucci. They were all a part of Marco's division. 

"Umm is something wrong?" Ann asked, she wasn't sure why she was getting a visit from these two anyways. Hina rolled her eyes. She hated Ann with a passion, she hated the way that Ann looked at Smoker, she hated the way he looked back. "The king needs you to check on the princess and see how her studies are doing." Hina replied with clear vigor in her voice. Ann gulped and decided to walk out until Lucci stepped in her way. "Umm is there anything else that you might need." Ann asked. Lucci gave her the most benevolent glare she had ever seen. 

"I was just very curious, somebody named … gave you a letter." Lucci responded, leaving the girl with a horrified look on her face. And Hina enjoyed the fear that was left on the girl's face.

Ann quickly got out of the room.  _ " Maybe he was just trying to scare me, but how would he know that name?"  _ Ann thought. 

Ann went through a shit ton of trouble to hide her past, she wasn't gonna let anybody know about the past that haunted her… no matter what she had to do.

.

.

Law sat in his chair and he began waiting for lunch. He hated when Doffy would try to have lunch with him, as if he actually cared about him. If only Corazon was the king then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

A few years ago Law realized that he liked men and not women, Doffy didn't like that and because of his preference many people in their kingdom despised Law. ( Or maybe that's because they were Doffy Simpions). Whatever the reason wss, it didn't matter because he was shunned from his own kingdom just because he was gay. But at the North Blue kingdom things were different, people could be themselves no matter what. Their princess liked girls and nobody shunned her away. So no matter what Law had to get things into gear, he had to charm the princess and possibly make a deal.

'Knock knock'

"It's open."

Suddenly Law's handmaid Nami came in, and damn was she pissed. "LAW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR ROYAL FITTING!" Nami yelled. Law saw this coming, Nami wasn't one to put up with bullshit. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Law explained, but Nami wasn't picking up whatever shit he was putting down. " No excuses, you know I have to finish your outfit in just 2 days time. Just try to show up next time okay?" Nami responded, and Law nodded. He knew he was being let off the hook. Suddenly the doors opened and Doflamingo came in.

"Ah Nami, little ginger snap, go outside would you, I would like to have dinner with my son." Doffy said. Law just rolled his eyes. He wasn't ready for any bullshit today, especially bullshit from Doffy. " Corazon has some news to tell you… I'm sure you'll like it." Doffy said, while wearing his usual shit eating grin.

.

.

Sanji's feet were definitely giving up on her. She never thought that wearing heels for this long would hurt her ankles, but it didn't matter anymore because they had finally reached their destination; the village.

"Okay princess, remember to keep a low profile." Usopp reminded. Sanji rolled her eyes. She wasn't a baby, she could handle herself. Little did the trio know, was that somebody saw them, someone with a vendetta against the kingdom.

"Hey kid, guess who I just saw in town?" Killer said, peeking the other persons interest. "I heard that somebody would pay a hefty price for that princess, Killer keep a close eye on her." Kid replied, with a devilish grin on his face.

Maybe he could get some money to pay back his debt.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope that you all like this. There is a lot of mystery to be uncovered so I hope you'll all stick around.


End file.
